Toxic
by MyDarkestSideKM
Summary: They weren't good together. Everyone knew that, but why did Paul imprint on her? Imprinting was thought to be a gift, but to them it was a curse. They had a toxic, twisted, and complicated relationship. Bella and Paul will have to learn the difference between needs versus wants and to walk the fine line between love and hate.


**Part 1: Chained to You**

**_Chapter Summary: He didn't want this_** **curse ****_and he be damned if he was going to be happy about it._**

**I took some lines from the movie New Moon. You'll probably be able to spot them.**

…

"Why are we going to pick up the baby alpha again? I was busy."

Paul said as he, Sam, Jared, and Embry were walking towards Jacob's house through the woods. It was a cloudy day, but thankfully it wasn't raining. There was a slight breeze ruffling their hair and caressing their skin. But the good weather didn't improve his mood because he had work in a few hours and he wanted to spend the time before it sleeping.

Not going to get Jacob out of bed.

Sam sighed repeating what he said not even five minutes ago when Embry asked.

"He's not answering any of my calls."

"Jake didn't have patrol last night."

Jared said curiously.

"He was probably pining over _Bella_."

Paul sneered as the name rolled off his tongue. He hated the girl, and he never met her didn't want to either. The animosity he had for her didn't need knowing the whiney girl personally to drive him over the edge.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when they reached the trees outlining the red house's backyard. Embry let out a little whistle that the pack sometimes did to get the attention of another from outside.

The whistle didn't get Jacob's attention, but it sure caught someone else's.

Of course the bratty girl he was only thinking of seconds ago was there.

Her eyes honed in on Sam, and Paul rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be good."

He muttered under his breath.

Why couldn't she take the hint? She wasn't wanted there not now not ever. It didn't stop her from barreling towards Sam already shouting at them. Paul looked towards the sky trying to keep his temper in check. It wouldn't do to throttle her or worse phase to close to her.

"What did you do?"

Paul rolled his eyes was she always so dramatic? His eyes trailed over her body and if she wasn't so annoying he might have thought of her as attractive.

"What did you do to him?"

"Hey, easy."

Sam tried to calm her down, but Paul knew it was not going to. She seemed to be stubborn in that way.

"Watch it!"

Embry tried to warn, but it was too late Bella was hitting Sam in the chest with a loud smack.

"He didn't want this!"

"But we do? What did he do, hmm? What? Did he tell you?"

Paul asked getting angry now that realization was starting to hit him. The little fucker found a way out of the gag order. He watched her face flame in anger making him smirk. It was always fun baiting people, and she was too easy to.

"Both of you calm down."

Sam tried to hold him back to keep the two apart.

"Nothing! He tells me nothing because he's scared of you!"

She pushed past Sam and got into his face. It was like a magnetic force that made him look in those flashing angry brown eyes. Distantly he could hear Jared and Embry laugh at what she said, but his full attention was on the girl in front of him. He could see and feel strong golden bonds tie him to her letting him know that his whole life now revolved around her. It felt good for the first few brief seconds before his human emotions filtered through. It felt like heavy chains were dragging him to the girl he wanted to hate, but now couldn't.

It was all over in under a minute, but the damage was done.

Paul could feel his body quivering with rage at being tied to the girl he used to think was a selfish whiney little bitch. Now it hurt him to think of her that way. It fed his rippling anger, and he felt the tremors chasing down his body.

"Paul, don't."

Sam tried to stop him, but Paul wasn't listening anymore.

The others were speaking, and suddenly Bella was running backwards.

It was all too late. Paul had phased into his wolf. His imprint running from him was igniting his instincts to give chase. He was in the process of stalking her when he felt another phase in distracting his all burning rage to a more suitable target. After all he didn't want to hurt his mate, but he sure as hell could take his problems out on his pack brother.

Jacob phased on the fly tackling Paul to the ground, because he was the bigger wolf. It didn't stop the silver wolf from throwing him off. They circled each other looking for when they could find the best attack move. The baby alpha was thinking of only protecting his friend. Paul wasn't thinking about anything instead he was running on instinct.

His wolf and human side were pulling at each other trying to get the other to give in. So his mind was shutting down and his laser like focus was on fighting his pack mate. He lunged first swiping his claws down the other wolf's flank. Jacob turned a little too late, but managed to drive Paul back using his weight to his advantage. They crashed into the fishing boat that was in the backyard each getting another swipe of the claws or snap of their jaws against the other on the way down.

They rolled into the forest now trying to get the other to submit. It was only a few seconds later that their alpha phased in commanding them to stop. Paul was on top of Jacob at the precise moment, and felt his body freezing to obey the leader of the pack. Baby alpha pushed him off and Paul snarled at him only stopping when Sam barked at them.

**_What the hell is going on?_**

**_He started it._**

Jacob said petulantly.

**_He was going to hurt Bella._**

The thought made the bonds chaining him to her shudder at only the idea of causing her physical pain.

**WHAT! ****_You imprinted on her!_**

**_Jacob stop!_**

Sam's order rang out stopping Jake from trying to attack Paul.

**_She's mine!_**

Jacob had to settle on growling at him.

**_I don't want her. You can have her._**

Even as he said that to the younger wolf the imprint made him want to take it back immediately.

**_I so did not need this._**

Sam told no one in particular huffing out a breath.

**_What? You think I asked to get stuck with her well think again!_**

**_She's your imprint Paul. Bella's everything you need in a soul mate._**

**_I don't want a fucking soul mate. I was doing just fine on my own._**

**_Obviously the Spirit thought otherwise._**

**_Why did it have to be him? I love Bella._**

**_I don't want this anymore than you wanted it to happen, Jake. I fucking hate the girl. She's going to drive me up the wall in ten minutes. I'll bet you on it._**

Paul snapped.

**_We will be discussing this more in depth later, Paul. And you will be telling Bella about the imprint sooner rather than later. She deserves to know._**

Sam told him shutting down all forms of protest.

**_We should head back to Emily's that's where I told Jared and Embry to take her._**

**_I'm not going._**

**_Paul..._**

**_Nope not going to happen._**

**_Fine. Let's go, Jacob._**

As Paul turned back towards his home he couldn't help but think of the bond as a horrible chain that was meant to torture him slowly until he became insane. And he be damned if he was going to be happy about it. Bella did not own him nor did she have him wrapped around her little fingers like the other imprinted wolves were to their mates.

Paul hated her, and he was going to make sure she knew that.

…

**End of Part 1 **

**This is going to be a twisted and complicated imprint if you couldn't already tell from the summary so you've been warned!**

**Did you like it enough for me to continue?  
**


End file.
